the Strangely Alternate Universe
by taylaymartinay
Summary: what if voldemort's father felt guilty at leaving Marope and came back Tom Riddle wouldn't have grown up in an orphaneage and harry would have had a family and a happy life. I have been working on this for months.


"Harry, get up!"

"mmm."

"Harry! Now!"

".…."

"James!"

Lily sighed and looked at her other 5 children sitting at the table "How will I ever get those two up?"

"Mum," the oldest girl Victoria said "let us take care of this."

Lily looked at them suspiciously then at the ceiling then turned around pretending not to see the four children getting up from the table.

They snuck into their brother's room and all stood in front of his wardrobe with many "Shh!'s" and many "Hush's"

Then with the loudest voices they could must sang as loud as they could "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-" before they could get to the next part of the song a crazy angry Harry jumped out of his bed and chased them into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh Harry your up!" lily said happily "Happy fifteenth."

"Mmm…mumm I was asleep." he whined

"Enough of that, sit down." lily said as James came down the stairs

"Good morning, James." lily said happily

"I could swear I heard screaming." he said yawning

"You did. Long story. Sit down." she laughed

She started to serve breakfast. Now the one thing that is very important to know is that every year no matter how old her children got or how much they whined she always made them smiley face pancakes on their birthday, so when Harry got his he didn't even waste his breath trying to explain something his mother wouldn't listen too.

James sat at the head of the table as usual next to him sat the oldest child Charlus, he had red curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. Next to Charlus was Harry, but next to Harry was Victoria Charlus's twin sister she had black hair that was usually messy, to fix it she put it in ponytails but twirled them up so that the ends stuck out and were dyed bright yellow. Next to Victoria was Celeste she was eleven years old and going to Hogwarts this year, she had red hair that was in two French braids and had beautiful brown eyes that matched Victoria's. Celeste had an identical twin sister named grace, who happened to be sitting in the next chair.

One year ago lily was feeling very sick so she went to . They told her she was pregnant but it would be a miscarriage if they didn't help.

They gave lily a special baby growth potion and she had the baby within a span of five hours. James got quite a shock when he came to see why lily wanted him at the hospital and saw that she was holding a baby boy.

They named him Joshua. Joshua was sitting, in his high chair, between Victoria and Celeste in his high chair.

"All of you," said Lily "I want you to remember that your grandparents are coming today, so no magic." she looked straight at Victoria who the mischievous one in the family, she even had her own gang called 'The Claw Biters'

"What?" asked Victoria innocently

"Don't even ask that." James said smiling. even though it annoyed him that he got annual letters about her pranks and jokes he was very proud to have a marauder daughter.

"Who's all coming?" asked charlus. Charlus was the one that wasn't into pranking or jokes he was sweet and quiet and the head boy, he didn't like to read text books, but normal books with plots.

" Dumbledore's grand daughter, The weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Maruaders, all of your grandparents, The Thomas's, the finnigans. Am I forgetting anyone? Oh yes and Hagrid, of course."

"Do you mean to tell me that the little brat Chase is coming?" asked Victoria wide eyed

"Yes and don't call him a brat." lily sternly told her daughter. Chase happened to be the most irritating pest that had ever lived and guess who his father is. Yep, you guessed it non other than Sirius Black. Sirius never really wanted to be a father (A/N he was good at it and loved his son) but he did it for his wife who he loved. Joyce.

"Uh...mum have you met him? he is so self centered."

James snorted then said "so Celeste, Grace have you decided what house you want to be in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor!" Celeste shouted jumping in her chair.

Grace rolled her eyes "I would rather be in Ravenclaw. They are cool." she said. Celeste and grace may have looked the same and gone everywhere together but they had two totally different personalities.

"I guess I'll have to start worrying about boys then." James said.

"Dad!" Victoria yelled. Victoria was currently going out with Cedric Diggory and James loved to mock at him.

"James." lily scolded

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," James said laughing. The two other boys couldn't help laughing either.

After breakfast lily ushered everyone upstairs "Go quickly yours grandparents will be here soon."

Harry decided to wear a pair of baggy white basketball shorts that didn't hang over his bottom and a black shirt with a white stag on it.

As he came down stairs he was met with a red headed old woman and a blonde haired man.

"Harry! How are you? Happy birthday."

"Hey grandma." Harry said hugging his grandmother.

"Alright let him go dear he'll suffocate." said Mr. Evans laughed

"Mum how is Petunia?" Lily asked quietly

"Oh she's fine dear. I think she's coming around too. You wait she'll come to see you one of these days…" Mrs. Evans and Lily walked away into the kitchen with Harry watching them go wandering who Petunia was.

All the potter children had heard this conversation a million times and asked their mother just as many who Petunia was, but never got an answer and so was very used not asking any more.

Another knock on the door told of a new guest. With out answering the door Harry knew that it would be his other grandparents. It was strange that on all the birthdays and Christmases Lily's parents came first then James's and after that it was all guess work.

"Hello Harry dear, happy birthday." James's parents were older than Lily's and much calmer about holidays and things. One time Victoria got Harry into trouble by telling him that grandma and grandpa potter were over a hundred years old and he should ask them what dinosaurs were like.

"Thanks. How are you?" Harry had been taught to ask this kind of thing with Grandma and grandpa potter.

"Oh fine, fine thank you. Where is your father?"

"In the dining room getting ready."

After them Sirius came. When Harry opened the door a giant dog pounded him into the ground "Ah! Sirius-nice to-see you. ha ha." Harry laughed

"Hey Harry," said Chase with his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses on acting like he was all cool when he was only 10 "Where's Victoria?"

Chase was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. It was a weird phase he was in.

"Out side practicing quidditch."

"Got it, thanks." Chase had a big crush on Victoria though he just like to pretend she had it on him.

After Sirius came Ron did. Ron had five brothers and a sister you already know their names though.

"Hey Harry! Wanna play quidditch? I brought my broom!"

"I would, but I have to greet all the guests sorry."

It was one of the biggest traditions of the family that the person who's birthday it is has to greet the guests.

"Alright I'll stay here with you."

"Thanks."

After Ron came Remus, the defense against the dark arts teacher. Remus was a werewolf, but he was married to a girl named Alana and had two adopted children Christopher who was born in America and Alex who was Latino.

Peter came with his wife Leona. His son Macaulay and his daughter Megan. They were twins. Leona had suffered, for many years, from depression. She had long black hair that came to her waist and always had puffy eyes. She always wore grey.

Through the morning Neville came with his brother Isaac and sister Fadhila. Dean came with his father and brother Daniel. And Seamus with his mother.

The most beautiful guest, in Harry's opinion, was Oriana Dumbledore, the headmasters granddaughter.

She had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a white sun dress. She was Harry's biggest crush.

"H-hi." he stammered

"Hello, Harry. Happy birthday." and she walked on to visit with the other guests. Harry knew that she wasn't interested in him. she was a year older.

All the guests had gone so Harry saw no point in greeting any longer he and Ron went to play quidditch.

It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George against Isaac, Daniel, Fadhila, Christopher, Macaulay, Alex, and Megan.

Harry, being the best seeker that Hogwarts had seen won in the first ten minutes and five in the rematch.

James was proud and clapped and cheered loudly along with Sirius.

Chase was annoyed that he wasn't aloud to play quidditch yet and expressed that by chasing Victoria around. Victoria had taken refuge from Chase on her broom twenty feet in the air. And after a while switched to playing quidditch while Macaulay tried to deal with Chase.

Charlus was sitting under an apple tree reading one of his favorite books _Tom Sawyer. Grace and Celeste had great fun practicing wandless magic trying to pick up stones. Lily who was cheering for Harry too was also trying to calm Joshua. He was annoyed by all the noise._

_After an hour of reading, running away from a certain kid called Chase, cheering, play quidditch, or crying Lily shouted "Alright everyone lunch and then cake!" at the sound of the word cake everyone looked up and then went into the house as fast as they could._

"_Wash you hands!" Lily said to all of them._

_For lunch turkey, ham, and egg and bacon sandwiches were served. The table had been magically altered to fit everyone._

_There was laughing and talking around the whole table even with professor Dumbledore, but who couldn't laugh when you sitting next to the marauders?_

_But lunch took to long for Harry. It wasn't that he was spoiled he was just excited to open his presents. For a long long time now Harry had been wanting season tickets for the Puddle Mere United quidditch game that was coming up and he was praying his father had got them for him._

_After everyone finished Lily said "Alright Harry you can open your presents after the cake."_

"_Yes!" he thought to himself. Of course, he had to endure everyone singing to him but he knew there would be no presents if he complained._

_Finally everyone got finished and lily made the presents appear. While Harry opened them his mother served cake._

_He opened his fathers gift first hoping just maybe…"YES! Thank you!" he shouted hugging his dad._

"_Alright calm down." Said James laughing_

_Next Ron had given him a miniature of his favorite quidditch player Mark Sareph. Ginny had given him some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade chocolate Cake. Neville had Given Harry a book about the history of Gryffindor. Dean had Given Harry some packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Macaulay and Megan had Given him a book about prank charms that Harry suspected they'd had for a very long time but never read. Alex and Christopher gave him a poster of Godric Gryffindor standing in front of Hogwarts with his sword. And last Oriana gave him…"A puppy?" he said holding it up._

"_I'm sorry," she said "Its just that I know you like animals and I couldn't think of anything else for you."_

_Harry looked at his mother. She didn't look happy but she nodded. "No, I like it. thank you." he said. The puppy was black on his back side he was brown on his muzzle and white on his head. He had floppy ears and a small tail._

_Harry turned his head trying to decide what to name it when it reached out and licked him cautiously._

"_Eww!" he laughed then the puppy attacked him with licks all over his face! Harry had to hold him out farther._

"_Ok, ok stop. Now what to call you." he looked and looked and then it came to him "Crazy."_

"_Are you sure?" James asked_

"_Yeah I'm sure, dad."_

_For the rest of the day they played with Crazy and played some games but it was sunset Lily was looking forward to._

"_Alright its sun set!" she called to the children._

_Harry knew what was coming from living there all his life the others knew what was coming from experience._

"_Ok, I want…no Harry you sit there. Yes in the middle. Oh, Oriana could you sit there? Yes just one more thing."_

_All of the kids were sitting together facing the adults so that if you were facing them you would see all of their faces perfectly. Lily brought Joshua to sit on Harry's lap._

"_Ok, James take the picture." _

_If you were to walk into the potter living room you would find on the mantel piece 17 of these pictures but you would be able to tell as the years go by more people are added either new brothers and sisters or friends visiting._

_That night as Harry lay in bed curled up with Crazy he had the strangest of thoughts, he imagined what it would be like if he had no parents or brothers or sisters, if he were all alone and had no one. 'that's stupid.' he thought._


End file.
